


Dopesick - Jarchie

by T3TR1S (Aziine)



Series: Riverdale Fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie just wants to save Juggie, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Dark, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Theyre all 21, and juggie is an addict, and thats depressing, archie is just sad, betty is a nurse, but he cant, college age, jughead has a dirty mouth, need i say more, some smut, veronica is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziine/pseuds/T3TR1S
Summary: Jughead is a junkie. He's hopped up on narcotics, heroine, cocaine, smokes a pack a day and drinks a bit too often and a bit too much. Archie has to sit back and watch his boyfriend suffer while he sells his body to make ends meet in their New York City apartment. Their apartment is trashed, they barely can scrape together enough for rent and food because of Jughead's drug problem, and Archie just wants to give his boy the world. The boys are both 21 in this, they moved to the city for a life away from Riverdale after graduation. A place where Archie could do his music thing and Jughead could have better inspiration to write. However, Juggie got into a bad crowd during his first semester of college and started taking drugs. When Archie found out he dropped out of University and picked up on a cocaine habit, he worried for days and couldn't help but support Jug and buy him whatever he needed. Jug slowly wanted to try other drugs and quickly spiraled into a full blown drunk with a drug problem. They had to get a cheaper apartment in the slums of the city, Archie had to drop out of Uni to sell his body and do street performances to scrape together money to support them. Betty comes for a surprise visit and can't handle it all.





	Dopesick - Jarchie

It was just like every other day. The arguments were normal, especially these days. Jughead and Archie were always going going at each others throats. Regardless if they had a happy relationship that started in a small town or not. It had been 4 years since they left Riverdale for the big, bright city of New York, and everything had been going well for the first three months. Until Archie found Jughead passed out in the bathtub after a visit Home. He'd been covered in alcohol and vomit that had to be at least a week old and he was seriously hopped up on heroin. Months passed, rehab didn't work and all Archie could do was quit school and move them somewhere cheaper. Now here they stood, arguing in their messy living room about money.

"We're going to be homeless Jug! Do you not understand that?! I had two weeks to make three hundred and fifty dollars so we can stay here and you spent sixty five dollars of the only fucking money we had on dope!! All we had was a hundred bucks Jug!!" Archie yelled, slapping his hand down on the table twice before putting his hands in his red hair with a frustrated groan. "When I hand the landlord fucking thirty five dollars he's going to laugh in my face and kick us out! I have to go out and try to make all the money up! That's like two hundred and fifty some odd dollars!"

"I was dopesick Archie!!! What do you expect me to do?! Just let myself get sick and possibly even die?! No fucking thank you! I'll take the heroin and cocaine over death any day!" Jughead was the least sober he'd been in months. Three months of rehab hadn't worked, four months of drug therapy hadn't done squat, and if they prescribed Jughead one more antidepressant or drug to help him get off of what he was already on, he promised to overdose himself. It all just made everything worse for him, he was addicted to more substances and had to have Archie slowly help him get off of them. He was back where he started, addicted and beyond depressed. "Besides..if you whore yourself out for a week you'll make it up.."

"Yes! But guess what! Oh! I DONT HAVE A FUCKING WEEK!! I have two days!! So I get my ass fucked by a shit ton of strangers in dirty motel rooms non stop for hours on end and get a fucking infection again?! Not happening!!" Archie scoffed softly, shaking his head as Jughead itched at his arms and stood from the couch. He stumbled a bit as he tried to make his way toward the bedroom.

"I'm done arguing about this...why don't you just suck our landlord off, get an extension on the rent and make up the money?" He said, stripping his hoodie off and scratching at his inner elbow area again. He was seriously itchy around his injection sites.

"Because you'll just do it again..if it's not heroin it's cocaine, and if it's not cocaine then it's booze.." Archie said, moving to stand in the doorway of the bedroom. He watched Jughead stand in the middle of the room looking confused, as he typically did during a slow comedown off whatever he was on. "You gotta stop shooting up in that arm babe..." his voice was softer now. God, he knew it wasn't something Jughead could help but it made him so angry to know that jug would rather buy drugs and be homeless then live somewhere safer than the streets with Archie. They'd been fighting his demons for three years and nothing ever seemed to work, it all just kept getting worse.

Jughead nodded, looking over at Archie. He sniffled, stumbling his way over empty booze bottles and other rubbish strewn across the floor in the room. He stopped when he was in-front of Archie, wrapping his arms around him and pulling himself in close.

"I'm sorry Arch.." he spoke softly, his hands resting on Archie's chest before balling up in his shirt. "I'll make up the sixty five..I just have to go out and ask around for a little while...and you can do your little whore thing...I swear I won't buy any booze or drugs..." he sniffled, looking up at Archie.

"Jug..you're high and delusional...I'll try to get an other extension on the rent..just chill..like I'm gonna let you panhandle money again, you're not a damn drifter.." Archie shook his head and sighed, holding Jughead close to him and guiding him toward the bed carefully. This was how their fights ended, in the dark with only the soft sounds of Jughead crying into Archie as he slowly came down from his high. Archie wanted nothing more but to go back to four years prior and change their plans to just stay in Riverdale. Sure, blaming himself wasn't the way to improve his own emotional health, but watching Jughead kill himself from the inside out? Just watching him crumble apart right there in front of Archie? Yeah that was worse. Way worse.

-  
10:30am - next day

Jug woke with a pain in his stomach and an even worse one in his head. He heard chatter in the living room, realizing the bed was cold and empty.

"Arch..?" His small voice sounded odd to him and he felt like he was going to be sick. Moving wasn't an option, he physically couldn't pull himself out of the bed. "Archie!!" He called louder, finally hearing the chatter stop. Jughead gagged softly as nausea settled in his stomach. He was trying his hardest to move to the side of the bed to get up, but the farthest he could get was onto one elbow. He hurled off the side of the bed and onto the hardwood floor. Light filled the room as the door opened.

"Juggie? oh god..Betty grab me a pan from the kitchen!!" Archie called out to the other room, turning the light on and rushing to Jughead's side. "Shh..breathe...you're just dopesick Juggie..wheres your heroin..?" Archie asked softly, looking in the drawer by the table to grab a clean needle from within.

"Desk.." Jug said softly before coughing and retching again. There was no food coming up, just a dark liquid. Archie assumed it was a mixture of some odd substance and alcohol, however he was still worried. When was the last time Jug even ate? He shook off the thought and grabbed the small drug bag from the desk, knowing he couldn't leave Jug without his fix. Right now, he needed to worry about keeping Jug safe from his own thoughts, not if he'd eaten. It had been a good six or seven hours since he'd last shot up and there was a huge chance some light withdrawal symptoms were kicking in. This was how Archie saw the dependency, by seeing Jug dopesick. He quickly heated the powder in a spoon to create a liquid like he'd seen Jug do a million times. Like he'd helped a million times more. His hands were shaking as he tossed the lighter down and grabbed the needle. He knew he'd have to do this for Jughead for the third time in a week, and although he knew he wouldn't die without it, he was still nervous as hell. Besides, Betty was visiting and she didn't need to see him like this. When the needle was filled he rushed back to the bed.

"Here's the pan Arch- oh my god..." Betty spoke as she dropped the pan to clatter on the floor. Her eyes watered up as she looked over the two in front of her. She watched as Archie found a vein in jug's ankle and injected him with the heroin, watched Jughead hurl again onto the floor before laying back down on the bed with a soft groan, even watched as Archie capped the needle and sat by the other boys side and held his shaky hand. The first thing after watching the two of them she noticed was how skinny Jughead was and that caused tears to rush down her face. "Archie...?" She said softly, looking at the red head.

"He's fine B...I'll be right out.." he said, kissing Jughead's sweaty forehead as he moved to run a hand through his hair.

"He's so thin..." she said, her voice breaking as she covered her mouth and looked in with wide eyes. "And pale..Archie-"

"I fucking said he's fine!" He snapped, not wanting Betty to watch this anymore. "Now I'll be right out..just give me a damn minute.." Betty jumped slightly but nodded, making her way out. She shut the door behind her.

"Go.." jug said softly, pushing Archie away. It was a weak push but it was still a cue for Archie to leave the room. The red head nodded, watching Jughead roll onto his side. He knew the brunette was crying, but he also didn't want to get hit for staying. Archie stood, tossing a dirty towel over the vomit on the floor and grabbing the pan. He placed it near the bed before making his way to the door.

"I love you.." he spoke softly, hearing an incoherent mumble that broke his heart in two.

-

"Archibald Andrews, what's going on?" Betty said, standing up from the couch. "When was the last time he ate? You said he was sick! Not an addict and practically anorexic! Archie please tell me what's going on..you can't keep it from me and you certainly can't keep it all bottled up inside you" Betty was frantic, messing with the hem of her sweater. "You need to call your fath-"

"No..god damn it! I'm not calling him! or FP!! or anyone else Betty" Archie said, a bit of anger in his words. "Jughead is just fine okay...I don't need your help or anyone else's with him..." he looked at the dirty carpet below his feet, fighting back tears. "We're both fine...he's fi-" his voice broke off and he let out a sob as he started to cry. He couldn't hold back anymore. Betty made her way over to him, pulling him into a comforting hug before leading him toward the couch.

"Talk to me Arch..please..I can't stand seeing you like this.." she said, holding him as he held onto her tightly and just sobbed. She rubbed his back lightly, letting him cry. "You need to get it out Arch..it's weighing you down and you just can't keep it to yourself anymore.." she didn't mean to prod at him, but the way he was sobbing in her arms told her that he was keeping in some terrible things that were doing more harm than good.

"He's gonna die Betty, I'm gonna loose him one day and I'm not going to be able to keep myself sane without him.." he sobbed out. "He won't eat in front of me, he's always high, he's mean one minute and all over me the next and I just don't- I can't-" he took in a stuttered breath. "I'm loosing him Betty...I can't loose him..h-he's my world...and it's all my fault.." he sat back, looking at the ceiling as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Betty listened to him, nodding to show she was focusing on him.

"Archie...it's time to get some help...he needs a professional...I work at an amazing psychiatric hospital and rehab center back in Riverdale...I think it's time to come home and admit him.." she sighed. "I really think he needs to be evaluated and he definitely needs to get off of the drugs.. and you sir, need to see one of us in the outpatient clinic to have your own eval...Archie this is going to destroy your sanity..." she spoke softly, like a nurse would to her patient. Archie sighed, his breathing wavering as he sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself down.

"I know...but he'll hate me if I brought him back home..." he said, wiping at his face gently.

"Archie, this is a cry for help. And if you don't do it...I will..." she sighed softly. "I'll call Ronnie..."

Archie sighed softly. "No..I'll get him home..."

"Right now, get some stuff packed and get him up safely. Grab whatever you need of value in here. You're not gonna be back for a while.." she sighed, frowning and setting a hand on his leg when she noticed how on edge he looked. "We'll admit him next week...it's Monday so that means you have 7 days to spend with him before we put him in..." Archie nodded with a soft sniffle before he stood and made his way to the room nervously.

"Juggie...babe, I know you're mad at me...and you're gonna be even more upset but...we're going home..." Jughead turned to look at the red head, his eyes glazed over and bloodshot.

"Okay..." he mumbled softly, reaching out for Archie's hand. The red head helped him sit up slowly before pulling him up to his feet as well. Archie kissed him softly, letting jug move close to him. "Please...take me home arch.." Archie was shocked. Jug had always said he didn't want to go back, and granted he was stoned out of his mind, Jughead had finally asked to go home.

"Betty and I are gonna take you home babe...don't worry..." Archie said softly, holding him close and kissing his head. It was going to be a long 5 hours.


End file.
